


Where the Chips Fell

by NoNameElle



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: AI, Benrey hacking montage, Canon Compliant, Eyestrain, Gen, HLVRAI, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Realisation, Simulation, eye strain, self-aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameElle/pseuds/NoNameElle
Summary: Gordon?If you woke up one day, and realised everything around you was a lie, was FAKE, what would you do?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Where the Chips Fell

**Author's Note:**

> (Eyestrain warning - I'm using different colors for each character)  
> This is my first post on this site so apologies if the formatting's a bit off; I'll try and get it right for next time :)

I’ve always known something was wrong. At first, I assumed it was something about the building; its weird architecture, signs with no writing, hordes of glassy eyed scientists… I’ve spent months researching, exploring, trying to figure out what the fuck is wrong with this place. It’s tortured me, the knowledge that there’s something just there, on the tip of my tongue, that could explain all of this.  
In a way, it’s almost a relief to know that nothing is real.  
  
what the fuck  
whaaaaat the fuck dude  
bubbys fuckin leg  
it’s all over the place haha  
wait uh  
that’s not normal is it  
i-  
oh no  
  
As I soared through the air, propelled by my Black Mesa PowerLegs™️, my heart was filled with hope. If I can get outside of Black Mesa, I can call for help! Gordon and the others will be so happy! We can go home to our families!  
  
so… if none of this is real, what is it? a dream?  
uhhhhhhh give me a big ass laser sword lmao  
  
  
nope  
nothing  
disappointing  
so it’s not a dream  
what is it then?  
i have an idea  
i just need to separate myself from the group  
  
God, I wish it had been that simple. With a sickening crunch, all of my hopes and dreams were slammed at speed into a brick wall. As, incidentally, was I. Well, not quite a brick wall, although I did hit something. It came at me so fast, I didn’t see it coming. Well, I couldn’t. Because there was nothing there.  
  
okay i gotta test the limits of this thing  
so far i know i can’t feel pain  
and i’m pretty sure i’m immortal, i survived the full blast of that fuckin resonance whatever  
ok lemme try something  
  
I misspoke. There was something there, it was just-  
I... I don’t know how to explain it. It was viscous, almost solid, but I could see straight through it. The problem was, there wasn’t anything to see. An empty sky, void of any land, no matter what direction I looked.  
I reached out, and pushed my hand through the barrier.  
  
okay we’re going into storage, i know there are some turrets in here i can-  
tommy just set off the fire alarm  
the blast door’s closing  
oh my god i have the perfect idea  
_i’ll hold it up_ _  
Rest in pieces!  
We’ll never forget you, Bipple!  
_ stupid bitch doesn’t even know my fuckin name  
  
I put my head through next. There really was... nothing. An inky black void surrounding the entire facility. I stepped forward into the void, enveloping myself in it. I could see everything, laid out before me. Everything I’ve ever known. Everyone I’d ever loved.  
And none of it was real.  
  
ok i’ve lost the idiots i can finally think straight  
so... where am i?  
movie? no, too long  
tv show? no, too high budget  
wait-  
  
oh hell yes  
  
I don’t know how long I just... stood there. Taking it all in, thinking about the consequences of this revelation. I should have realised sooner; how had I been so blind? Nothing about Black Mesa ever even seemed real. Nothing about my life ever seemed real. What the fuck is resonance? Why do I have so many conflicting memories about my ex-wife? Why can’t I remember my daughter’s name?


End file.
